


Dreams and Thoughts

by Merfilly



Category: Kushiel's Legacy - Jacqueline Carey
Genre: Drabble, F/F, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-07
Updated: 2008-12-07
Packaged: 2017-10-10 05:10:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/95938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phedre thinks on her Lady</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams and Thoughts

At night, I dream still of her. So many ways the world might have turned to have me within her grasp. The look of her eye, a small motion of her hand, and the fires of Kushiel burn hot in my veins. Willing and caught in the patient impatience of waiting for her pleasures, I would have been her tool.

Would she have tired of me? This, I cannot say. But I do lean toward this thought: as bound in desire as I was to her once, I feel it binds her to me as well. Else why, in Blessed Elua's name, did she show me mercy. For now, looking back and seeing the events in my dreams I know that Melisande is never sloppy. The escapes were there to be found, if only I could prove to be as she desired me to be...her worthy adversary.


End file.
